Himitsu no Piano
by DarkPV
Summary: "If someone like music, there's doesn't mean she/he can play it." Aku suka musik tapi aku tidak bisa memainkannya apapun jenis musik tersebut. tapi aku tak akan menyerah dengan yang namanya "Piano"


Moshi-moshi readers sekalian! Aku orang baru di FFN neh ini Fanfic pertamaku juga. Di jamin pasti aneh! Namaku DarkPV (nama samaran) panggil aja aku PV-san.. well enjoy my first Fanfic-

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid - **Yamaha**

Kagamine Len/Rin - **Crypton. F.M**

Himitsu no Piano - **DarkPV**

**Pairing:**

Len. K - Rin. K

**Rated:**

T

**Summary:**

"If someone like music, there's doesn't mean she/he can play it." Aku suka musik tapi aku tidak bisa memainkannya apapun jenis musik tersebut. tapi aku tak akan menyerah dengan yang namanya "Piano"

**Genre:**

Hurt-Comfort/Romance

**WARNING!:**

Jikalau anda menemukan alur/plot yang sama, mohon dimaafkan karena ini semua REAL/MURNI KARYA SAYA. Mohon maaf soal typo ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Piano di Gedung Sekolah Lama<strong>

By

**DarkPV**

A

**Vocaloid Fanfic**

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku murid tingkat 3 kelas 3-B di Vocaloid Academy. Sekolah paling terkenal di kota Hokkaido, Jepang. Di sini terdapat tingkatan kelas dari tingkat 1 sampai 5 yang sederajad dengan tingkat 1 SMP sampai 3 SMA. Apa kalian tahu? Aku ini pecinta musik. Namun, aku tidak bisa memainkan alat musik apa pun jenisnya. Aneh, kan? Aku ini salah seorang murid yang pandai dan baik. _maybe? _Aku adalah anggota OSIS yang lumayan terkenal dikalangan murid cowok.

"Rin!" bahuku di sentuh dari belakang aku pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh, oh! Len? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran. Tumben dia menyapaku. Biasanya tidak.

"Yah, ini hasil rapat OSIS kemarin. Ah, iya! Kamu juga diikutsertakan menjadi salah satu wakil dari kontes piano antar wilayah dari sekolah ini, lho." Ucap Len panjang lebar seraya memberikan selebaran kertas di kepalaku.

"Hah? Aku ikut kontes piano? apa nggak salah dengar?" tanyaku dengan tak yakin.

"Yah, aku juga nggak yakin sih. Permainan piano-mu kan payah banget."

_JLEB! JLEB! DUAK!_

'_Len.. kamu sadar nggak sih, kata-katamu itu dalem banget'_ gumamku menahan amarah.

"Siapa bilang? Menurutku permainan piano-nya Rin keren kok!" ucap Gumi seraya merangkulku.

"Ah, itu.. nggak mungkin di bilang keren, lho.. Gumi.." ucapku gemetaran. _You know? _Inilah kenyataannya.

"Baiklah, semuanya _deal_, kan?" Len pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

'_WHAT! Aku belum bilang setuju, lho!' _gumamku kesal.

"Hei, kamu tahu tidak?" bisik Gumi.

"Tahu apa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu sadar nggak sih kalau Len itu… cocok banger sama kamu." Bisik Gumi lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih dikeraskan lagi volume-nya.

"HUH?" aku mengernyitkan dahi seraya menahan pipi yang memerah.

"Ne? benar, kan?" tanya Gumi.

"Duh, kamu ini kenapa sih? Sakit, kah?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku Cuma bercanda, kok! Tenang saja hehe.." ucap Gumi seraya menepuk bahuku.

'_Ugh, bikin aku jantungan tau!' _

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya Len nggak mengikuti kegiatan lain selain OSIS ya?" sambung Gumi.

"Rapat OSIS saja dia jarang datang, tuh." Ucapku kesal. Wajar saja aku kesal. Dia itu wakil ketua OSIS lho! Wakil!

"Hm, benar juga. Tapi, aku jadi penasaran tentang keahlian khususnya." Ucap Gumi seraya meletakkan telunjukknya ke bibirnya.

'_Keahlian khusus?' _aku diam sejenak.

"Jangan marah, ya." Ucap Gumi seraya tersenyum manis kepadaku.

'_Marah? Marah kenapa?' _aku hening sejenak. LAGI!

"Gumi.. jangan-jangan kamu…" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Test Kimia..

Test pun dimulai. Jam pertama adalah pelajaran Kimia sekarang sedang test dan pengawasnya Meiko-sensei. Kulihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, suasana tampang hening. Sudah menjadi tradisi murid-murid kelas 3-B, pada saat pelajaran Meiko-sensei, semua menjadi hening dan diam. Mungkin karena.. aura yang dipancarkan oleh Meiko-sensei yang sangat dahsyat! Aura apa yang kumaksud? Aura iblis atau _Demon Aura. _Aku teringat disaat aku dimarahi oleh Meiko-sensei dan dipersilahkan untuk berdiri di luar sampai jam istirahat berbunyi. _Forgot the past! _Wow lihat itu! Ternyata Len sedang tidur! Tidur atau mau mengingat tentang apa yang dipelajarinya? Apa pun itu, aku harap Meiko-sensei tidak melihatnya.

"Len? Jangan tidur!" seru Meiko-sensei.

'_Ketahuan.. dan lagi suara Meiko-sensei seperti suara yang keluar dari toa!'_

"Ng?" Len memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Len.

"Cuci muka, sana." Ucap Meiko-sensei lembut.

"Baik."

'_Huh?' _aku hanya bisa terbengong melihat ekspresi wajah Meiko-sensei yang datar nan alimnya itu. (huek)

Aku kembali melihat sekitar setelah merenungi ulah Meiko-sensei tadi. Ah lebih tepatnya bukan ulah, sih. Kulihat Gumi sedang mencium meja- eh salah, maksudku melihat contekkan yang dibuatnya di meja. Mungkin karena tulisannya kecil, Gumi tidak dapat melihatnya sehingga harus berpura-pura mencium meja seperti itu ya. Tapi naas nasib Gumi… naas kah?

"Gumi!"

"E-eh? I-iya bu?" sahut Gumi sok polos.

"Kamu pikir ini lagi di mana? Ketularan Len ya? Sana cuci muka!"

'_Sepertinya usaha menconteknya berhasil.. dasar Gumi.'_

"Tak usah Sensei! Saya sudah baikkah sekarang." Ucap Gumi seraya memasang raut wajah _innocent. _

Aku? Aku tak bisa mencontek mana pun. Pasrahlah pada nilai yang ada. Dan serahkan semua pada Tuhan YME. Tuh kan aku anak alim, ya, kan? abaikan..

_**TEENG… TEENG.. TENG… **_

Test pun selesai dan berganti menjadi pelajaran yang berikutnya.

**SKIP **

Kepalaku dipenuhi dengan isi rapat OSIS yang memakan waktu hampir 20 menit itu dan belum lagi aku dipanggil ke ruang guru karena masalah kontes piano itu. Sampai-sampai aku sama sekali tak sempat memakan bekalku sama sekali! _Argh! _Kenapa istirahat hanya butuh waktu 20 menit? Kenapa tak sekalian setengah jam? Kan lumayan. Belum lagi aku memutuskan untuk mencari guru untuk latihan piano-ku sepulang sekolah. Mau tahu awal dari kisah guru piano ini?

**FLASH BACK**

"Rin! Kamu dipanggil ke ruang guru, tuh!" Len segera menarik tanganku dan menyeretku ke ruang guru.

"E-eh! T-tunggu! Memangnya ada apa, sih?" tanyaku heran.

"Kiyo-sensei ingin membicarakan sesuatu untukmu." Jawab Len seraya meninggalkanku di pintu ruang guru.

"…."

"Jadi.. ada perlu apa, Sensei?" tanyaku.

"Saya dengar kamu jadi salah satu wakil kontestan piano antar wilayah dari sekolah ini ya?" tanya Kiyo-sensei seraya menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Eh.. i-itu.. aku tak yakin.." ucapku terbata-bata. Aku tak bisa bermain piano!

"Tapi yang saya tahu, kamu itu pintar bermain piano, lho." Ucap Kiyo-sensei seraya tersenyum kecil.

'_Apa aku tak salah dengar? PINTAR katanya?' _

"Maaf, sensei.. sepertinya sensei salah dengar." Ucapku.

"Ini serius! Bahkan akan kuubah menjadi duarius kau tahu?" ucap Kiyo-sensei sedikit bercanda. Garing.

"Sensei.."

"Baiklah aku serius. Ini." ucap Kiyo-sensei seraya merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci yang agak usang dan memberikannya padaku.

"Apa ini, Sensei?" tanyaku seraya memandangi kunci itu.

"Itu kunci ruang musik gedung sekolah lama." Jawab Kiyo-sensei.

"Gedung sekolah lama? Kenapa dengan piano di sekolah ini?" tanyaku makin heran.

"Yah, satu-satunya piano di sekolah ini di pakai untuk latihan murid dari tingkat 5." Jawab Kiyo-sensei.

"Tingkat 5? Apakah dia juga salah satu dari wakil kontes piano antar wilayah dari sekolah ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tepat sekali! Permainannya tak kalah hebat darimu!" seru Kiyo-sensei penuh semangat.

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kiyo-sensei. _'Jelas aku dibawahnya murid itu.' _

"Yang penting kau harus berusaha. Ingat itu Rin!" ucap Kiyo-sensei yang berusaha menyemangatiku.

"Ba-baik." ucapku mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Apa? Kamu latihan di gedung sekolah lama?" ucap Gumi tak percaya seraya meremas kotak _Carrot Juice _miliknya yang baru saja dia minum.

"Begitulah." Jawabku lemas.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Gumi penasaran.

"Yah, karena satu-satunya piano di sekolah ini dipakai untuk latihan murid tingkat 5." Jawabku lemas plus sweatdrop melihat temannya yang mungkin mantan pelarian RSJ karena tingkahnya yang berlebihan.

"Apa kamu tak takut?" tanya Gumi dengan wajah horror-nya.

"_Don't make me afraid of it again!" _keluhku.

"_O-okay then, I see." _Jawab Gumi seraya ketakutan melihat mimik wajahku yang sedang marah.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas bermaksud mencari Len. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin bertemu dengan Len? Aneh.. padahal aku tak ingin keluar kelas, namun kakiku mengajakku untuk keluar dan saat itu pun..

_Bruk!_

"Aw!"

Aku bertabrakkan dengan Len.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?" tanyaku heran tanpa bertatapan dengan Len. Kenapa aku tidak dapat menatapnya dengan jelas?

"Bagaimana dengan latihannya? Apa nanti kau akan les piano?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Itu tak mungkin. Ayah dan Ibuku melarangku untuk bermain piano selain di sekolah." Jawabku pasti.

"Jadi, kau akan latihan dimana?" tanya Len.

"Di gedung sekolah lama. Aku butuh guru untuk mengajariku! Bisakah kau menjadi guruku?" tanyaku berharap.

"Maaf. Bukannya aku pernah bilang aku tak bisa bermain piano?" ucap Len berbohong.

"Kamu yakin dengan kata-katamu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"….."

Hening, Tak ada jawaban, aku anggap perkataannya itu sungguh-sungguh. Aku memilih untuk pergi dari kelas dan keluar untuk ke kantin sebagai referensi. Tapi tak ada yang mau menjadi guruku. Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau mengerjakan tugas merepotkan seperti itu?

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mau menjadi guruku. Sebenarnya aku bisa meminta Gumi karena Gumi sangat mahir bermain piano. tapi sayangnya dia sudah pulang duluan karena kurang enak badan. Yah, ada baiknya kalau aku belajar main piano sendiri. Aku pergi ke ruang musik sekolah. Menyambar rak yang berisi buku-buku note piano. kuambil salah satu buku musik yang berjudul _Mozart for Piano_.

Aku bergegas ke gedung sekolah lama yang cukup besar dan luas itu. Kurasakan suasana yang mencekam dan suasana dingin yang sekejap membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Merinding. Aku bergegas untuk membuka ruang musik secepatnya dan aku lupa bahwa ruang musik itu masih dikunci dan kuncinya ada di tasku. Namun aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku memegang engsel dan membukanya perlahan. _Tara! _Pintunya terbuka! Tapi aneh. Padahal yang memegang kunci ini kan.. hanya aku seorang! Duh ternyata benar gedung sekolah lama ini angker!

Aku memasuki ruang musik itu. Perlahan, aku mendengar alunan musik yang jelas dan pasti itu alunan musik dari piano! aku ingat itu salah satu karya dari _Mozart _tapi aku lupa judulnya. Yang jelas, ini sangat indah. Siapa gerangan yang memainkannya? Aku mencoba mendekati asal mula suara itu dan yang kulihat adalah… Len! Oh tidak! Yang benar saja! Selama 3 tahun aku bersamanya, aku tak pernah melihat sekali pun dia bermain piano! aku tak menyangka dia bisa bermain sehebat itu! Tubuhku gemetaran karena lagu itu, suasana yang dingin, dan keraguan untuk mempercayai itu adalah Len atau jangan-jangan hantu penghuni sekolah ini yang berubah wujud menjadi Len, atau, atau, atau!

Suaraku tak dapat keluar, aku menjatuhkan semua buku yang aku pegang termasuk buku note lagu _Mozart for Piano _itu. Aku sontak jatuh lemas tak berdaya. Aku tahu ini berlebihan tapi.. kenyataan yang tak terduga ini tak dapat diterima! Len juga kaget di seberang sana. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan aneh namun akhirnya memejamkan mata tanda dia sudah tahu akan kedatanganku sedangkan aku masih gelagapan nggak jelas bagai habis melihat hantu yang sedang bermain piano.

"Aku kagum melihat reaksimu." Ucapnya seraya menghampiriku.

Aku masih diam tak percaya.

"Yang tadi, aku bohong sewaktu aku bilang aku tak bisa bermain piano. tapi, inilah kenyatannya." Jelas Len.

"Begitu." Aku mencoba berdiri namun..

_Ups!_

"Hati-hati." Ucap Len seraya memelukku.

_Deg..deg..deg.._

Debaran jantungku kini terasa kembali.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len dengan tatapan khawatir yang sekejap membuatku meleleh.

"….." aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah. sekarang, lagu apa yang mau kamu bawakan? Aku akan mengajarimu." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Soundless… Voice.." tak sadar, aku pun mengucapkan sebuah judul lagu yang mungkin asing bagi Len.

"Soundless Voice?" tanya Len dengan tatapan heran namun aku dapat menebaknya dari awal akan tatapannya itu.

"Ah! Maaf! Jangan kau ambil hati! Ini hanya bercanda kok!" ucapku gugup.

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu lagu itu kok." Ucap Len seraya tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Kau tahu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Yup." Jawabnya santai.

"….."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Mataku beralih melihat sekitarku yang sangat tak asing lagi untukku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah rak buku yang kumuh namun aku menemukan sebuah buku yang masih sangat bagus dan bersih. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti diriku. Aku menghampiri buku itu. Aku meraih tanganku ke rak paling atas tapi…

"Rin? Kamu tak jadi latihan?" tanya Len mengagetkan.

"A-aku jadi.. kok." Jawabku gugup.

"Baiklah karena kau bilang mau kuajari lagu Soundless Voice, maka…"

"Kenapa kau tahu lagu itu?" belum sempat Len melanjutkan kata-katanya aku sudah menyelaknya.

"Itu lagu favoriteku. Meskipun aku tahu lagu itu tak terlalu terkenal tapi.. entah kenapa lagu itu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang." Ucap Len seraya tersenyum.

"…."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Apakah ini namanya cemburu? Bukan, kan?

Aku hendak menghampiri piano tersebut lalu menyentuhnya. Percaya atau tidak percaya, aku belum menyentuh piano. Aku baru bisa menyentuh keyboard, karena kalian tahu sendiri, kan? Piano itu harganya mahal. Aku juga tak mungkin diperbolehkan membeli piano karena, aku sudah di ancam untuk tidak boleh bermain piano lagi kalau aku tak bisa belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku menekan salah satu tuts piano tersebut namun anehnya tidak ada bunyi yang keluar.

"Lho?"

"Ada apa?"

"Piano ini.. tidak berbunyi?" tanyaku heran.

"Itu mustahil! Barusan aku memainkannya!" seru Len tak percaya.

Len mencoba hal yang sama sepertiku namun hasilnya sama saja.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan piano ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hm, sepertinya aku lupa membersihkan bagian dalam piano ini." ucap Len seraya mencolek bagian piano yang berdebu.

"Bisa jadi sih. Tapi, apakah itu berpengaruh?" tanyaku seraya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tenang saja! Pasti bisa kalau denganku!" seru Len dengan tawa nakalnya.

_Uhuk! _

Sesuai dugaan. Bagian dalam piano memang belum dibersihkan. Banyak debu yang bertebaran. Dan itu membuatku hampir terkena TBC! _Ugh!_

"Yak! Sudah bersih!" ucap Len dengan wajah yang penuh dengan cemongan akibat berintraksi langsung dengan debu.

"Ng, Len.. sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu." Saranku.

"Baik! kau tunggu di sini ya!" ucapnya seraya berlalu pergi.

Aku memandang piano tersebut. Rasa aneh dan yakin bercampur jadi satu. Aku menganggap bahwa piano ini juga tak asing lagi bagiku. Padahal, setahuku, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyentuh piano itu. Aku mulai menhentakkan jariku di kunci C minor di piano tersebut dan…

_Ting! _

Berhasil! Piano ini bisa berbunyi!

"Bagaimana? Apakah piano-nya bisa berbunyi?" tanya Len seraya menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Ah, begitulah!" ucapku dengan nada yang tak lain lagi yaitu senang bercampur bingung.

"Sudah kuduga! Kalau denganku pasti bisa!" seru Len membanggakan diri.

"Ah, tidak juga." Ucapku sweatdrop.

"Bisakah kau memainkan lagu Soundless Voice sedikit saja?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Itu! A-aku nggak bisa!" ucapku gelagapan.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa, kok. Ayolah!" ucap Len seraya menyemangatiku.

"Baiklah.." ucapku seraya menarik napas pasrah.

Aku memegang tuts piano secara bergiliran sesuai dengan irama lagu tersebut. Kudengar lagu yang benar-benar mirip dengan yang ada di mimpiku selama ini. Tubuhku lemas.. lemas seperti terbawa oleh suasana lagu yang kubawakan sendiri. Aku tak menyadari apa yang sedang kulakukan. Bagaikan mimpi bahwa aku bisa bermain piano. Aku memejamkan mataku. Inikah Soundless Voice? Lagu yang begitu tak asing di benakku. Lagu yang rasanya pernah dimainkan seseorang dan aku sangat menyukainya. Aku juga heran akan permainanku yang indah. Apakah ini adalah keahlianku yang sebenarnya terpendam selama ini? aku tak tahu.. aku menyelesaikan permainanku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau bohong? Tadi itu permainanmu?" tanya Len dengan wajah takjub dan penuh heran.

"A-apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Permainanmu bagus. Seperti yang Kiyo-sensei bilang." Ucap Len senang.

"T-tunggu! Ini.."

"Kamu benar-benar hebat! Jadi, aku tak butuh mengajarimu ya?" tanya Len yang memotong pembicaraanku.

"Bukan begitu!" teriakku kesal.

"Baiklah kita bertemu lagi besok. Aku ingin kamu menjaga rahasia tentang ini ya." Ucap Len seraya berlalu pergi.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentang aku yang bisa bermain piano." jawab Len seraya meninggalkan ruang musik.

"….."

Aku melihat kepergian Len dan samar-samar terlihat bayangan yang tak asing dibenakku. LAGI! Rasanya semua yang ada di sekolah ini sungguh tak asing bagiku! Dan saat itu juga aku tersadar dengan sesuatu yang tak asing itu. Semua kejadian janggal dari awal aku masuk ke sekolah ini sampai saat ini. semua bayangan masa lalu terurai dipikiranku dan berhenti disaat aku masih kecil dan bermain di gedung sekolah lama ini. aku mendengar nyanyian piano yang begitu indah. Mirip permainanku tadi! Soundless Voice. Dan saat itu aku ingat tentang seseorang yang memainkan lagu itu di ruang musik saat aku sedang bermain di gedung sekolah lama ini.

_Kakak…_

**-TBC**

* * *

><p>Tuh, kan gaje! – gimana menurutmu? Oke oke Review ditunggu ya :D *megang gunting rumput (?)*<p> 


End file.
